De Filtros de Amor
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Harry olisqueó el caldero y le recordó a algo como a flores que había olido en La Madriguera... De una magia que conjuró Ginny y que también afectó a Romilda. Minific dedicado a Sirlaye, que quería saber cómo y por qué...


_El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling. Ella creó a Ginny, a Romilda y conjuró la Amortentia y otras pociones de amor..._

_Dedicado a Sirlaye, que quiso saber cómo y por qué..._

**DE FILTROS DE AMOR**

- Sniff... sniff...- ¿A qué huele aquí? – Preguntó Romilda al entrar en aquel compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y la miró fijamente. Era la única persona en aquel compartimento, de manera que no podía obviar que la pregunta iba destinada a ella.

- Yo no huelo a nada.- Contestó con sequedad y volvió la vista a su libro.- Por alguna causa nunca le había caído bien aquella chica alta, de pelo negro y mandíbula cuadrada, aunque en el fondo de su ser reconocía que no había ninguna causa razonable para ello. Romilda nunca había sido borde con ella.

- Será porque llevas un buen rato aquí. Mi madre dice que la nariz acaba por habituarse a los olores y al cabo de un rato dejas de percibirlos...

- Chorradas muggles.- Murmuró Ginny en un tono prácticamente inaudible. ¡Qué rara era Romilda! Astuta como una de aquellas serpientes de Slytherin y sin embargo el sombrero la había puesto en Gryffindor. Lo que Ginny desconocía era que Romilda era adoptada. Que sus padres biológicos eran realmente magos. Y de los conocidos. Y que el sombrero finalmente la puso en Gryffindor porque hacía falta mucho valor para ir por la vida con un rostro que era el vivo reflejo de su madre de joven, que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que era la hija de una mortífaga muy, muy especial. Porque lo cierto era que Romilda Vane era, por nacimiento, una Black. Y una Lestrange.

- Huele muchísimo a... a... como a flores... sniff... sniff....y... no se... a algo empalagoso...sniff... creo que eres tu...- Y diciendo aquello señaló con un dedo la mano de Ginny, la cual reaccionó levantándola violentamente.

- ¡No me toques!

- No te iba a tocar.

Era cierto. Romilda no iba a tocar a Ginny. Pero ella, al reaccionar así, le había dado un manotazo a Romilda, que ahora se llevaba su propia mano a la nariz.

- Sniff... sniff... es verdad. Eres tú. ¡Ahora me huele la mano a mi!. Una colonia la mar de penetrante, Weasley.

Esta vez, Ginny hizo con que no la escuchaba y bajó la cabeza para hacer con que se enfrascaba en su lectura, aunque era mentira. En realidad, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Romilda?

- sniff... sniff...

Se oyeron pasos acelerados en el exterior y voces elevadas. Chicos, venían chicos. Ginny pensó que era su salvación.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Harry!

Ginny, con horror, levantó la cabeza ante el tono meloso inequívoco que había empleado la señorita Vane, mientras una evidente palidez empezaba a hacerse patente en su rostro.

- Estooo... hola... hola Ginny... estamos buscando el carrito de las golosinas...

- Está por la cabecera del tren.- Dijo Romilda mientras ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Harry, seguido de Ron, se fue por donde había venido tras murmurar un "gracias" que a Ginny le sonó azorado. Y se sintió horriblemente mal. Aquel efecto no lo había previsto.

Un mes atrás Ginny Weasley se había decidido por fin a seguir los pasos de su madre. Molly Weasley confesó unas Navidades a ella y a Hermione que de joven había conseguido un filtro amoroso. Con la excusa de que Fred y George solamente tenían en la tienda bebedizos, y que sería un exitazo una versión olfativa en plan perfume, no había parado hasta que le dijo que la fórmula estaba en el altillo de La Madriguera en un viejo baúl escolar. Pero Ginny no quería la mezcla para la tienda de sus hermanos, sino para embestir la muralla anti emociones que su adorado Harry tenía sólidamente construida alrededor de su corazón. Y allí estaba, con un perfume que en realidad era otra cosa... y ahora... ahora parecía que, de alguna manera extraña, tenía algún efecto en... en... ¡en Romilda Vane!

Ginny respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Romilda, con cara embobada, se había marchado. ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! En cuanto llegara al castillo tendría que hacerse con una lechuza para consultar a su madre. ¿Duraban mucho los efectos en alguien que no se echara encima habitualmente aquel perfume?


End file.
